


Barely Strangers

by MariaAlicia23



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, F/F, Fanfiction, Goddesses, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Play Fighting, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAlicia23/pseuds/MariaAlicia23
Summary: Persephone is the ripe age of 18, she lives with her mother and the flower Nymphs in the mountains of Sicily. She is conducting her daily chores of ripening the fruits, checking on flower growth and tree health when she is almost shot by an arrow fired from the distance. Is this an attack? A declaration for war? Or simply a new encounter?
Relationships: Artemis/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 13





	Barely Strangers

Persephone wanders into the woods, touching the leaves and branches of the trees as she walks through the beautiful meadow. It is spring and the flowers are in full bloom, beautiful wild colours filling the horizon. Feeling the smooth bark on the sakura tree, Persephone smiles to herself as she takes a deep breath and feels the sweet air of spring fill her lungs.   
She hears a rustle coming from the bushes not far in front of her, she gleefully giggles to herself and glides towards the bush wondering what beautiful creature may be bathing in the morning sun. 

As she approaches, a fawn pokes its head up from the bush and stares her straight into the eyes, Persephone bows her head at the fawn and curtseys, she smiles at the fawn as she crouches down to its level. The fawn slowly stands up and inspects the young girl in front of it, it nuzzles around her to determine whether she is friend or foe. It comes up Persephone’s long pink hair, and seems befuddled by it, it cocks its head to the side then tries to nip at the ends of the girl’s hair. Persephone laughs at the foe’s confusion of food, “you must be hungry” she said to the foe “come then, follow me” she slowly rises back up and the foe hesitantly appears from below the bush. It looks up to see Persephone now standing directly in front of it, her pale pink skin glistening in the sunlight, barely covered by a thin sheet of silk draped across her, the blood-red rope tied around her waist causing the material to become tight around her large hips and thighs. Her hair is a vibrant, almost blinding pink, that flows down her back and across her shoulders, like a proud queen wearing a decadent robe. Yet her face is soft, with a welcoming smile and beautiful light crimson eyes.   
She reaches her hand out to suggest the foe follow her, she then skips into the air and glides above the bush, the foe scurries out of the bush and turns to see the beautiful girly gently walking herself through the air, almost dancing amongst the highest point of the trees. It obediently follows her as she leads it to an opening, where there is a large stream surrounded by apple and cherry trees. The foe happily trots towards the water as Persephone lands just below a cherry tree and stars to pick a few of the scrumptious treats from it, “thank you” she nods at the cherry tree and smiles lightly at it, she turns and skips towards the foe who is enjoying the cool water from the stream. She lets the cherries roll out of her hands to the ground below the foe, the foe looks Persephone in the eyes almost thanking her for the gift, then continues to eat the delicious fruit.   
Persephone smiles, knowing the foe is grateful for the meal provided, she begins to skip into the air again to pick herself an apple from the tall tree, but as she does so she is shocked by a sharp shot that cuts through the air beside her. She looks around in a panic, what was that? Who caused that? She looks below to see the foe scurrying off in fear, as another whip of air shoots past her towards the stream. She drops to the ground and runs towards a large oak tree.   
She looks in every direction around her, wondering where this disruption is coming from. She holds her breath as a young woman appears from behind the trees, angrily muttering to herself.   
Persephone quickly flies above into the safety of the tree and watches the woman who is far below. ‘She must be a huntress?’ Persephone asks herself. The women below her had beautiful violet skin and deep rich purple hair which is worn up in a bun with a black gemmed pin keeping it in place. She is dressed in all black, skin-tight leggings, which clearly help her run fast and quiet, and a corset-like top with a built-in quiver, and covered in many concealed weapons.   
Persephone thinks to herself, “she must be a huntress? or an attacker?!” she feels her chest tighten in fear “I should get back, warn mother and the others” as Persephone thinks this to herself she sees the women take a deep sigh and drop her armour like corset off of her body and down onto the grass, Persephone gazes at her inquisitively as the unknown huntress continues to undress. Almost without any knowledge Persephone slowly starts to dismount the grand oak tree, and comes down slowly to the ground below, she is hypnotized by the mysterious women, she is so different from any women Persephone has seen before.   
The huntress slowly steps into the cool water of the stream and begins to sink lower and lower in the water, with every inch of her getting deeper into the water Persephone getting an inch closer.   
As Persephone reached the waters edge the huntress was completely submerged by the water, Persephone looked down to see the women’s clothes and a bow and arrow amongst the bundle of fabric, Persephone looks down at the bow inquisitively, crouching to the ground and placing a single finger onto it feeling its smooth wood and sharp string tightly bound between the two limbs of the bow. She grasped firmly around the beautifully marbled wood and brought it up to herself to examine closer. 

As she stared in astonishment at the weapon, she was blind to the fact that the huntress had emerged from the water. “If you’re going to shoot with me that you might want to hold it properly” the huntress said bitterly, Persephone yelped and dropped the weapon instantly as she jumped back like a frightened cat. She disappeared again behind a tree, “Ok maybe not then...” the women said, chuckling to herself, she began to step back out of the water and onto the land, the water revealing her bare body, glistening in the spring sun. Her skin shimmering like a sapphire gem, Persephone again being hypnotized by the women’s beauty, she shook her head and began to climb up into the tree.   
“Wh…Who…Who are you” Persephone called out shakily. The huntress now back in her clothing, picked up her bow and loaded it with an arrow, “how about you explain to me who you are first, and what you’re doing touching my bow?” she called back out ask she looked around trying to find the young women she had startled. Persephone had now reached the top of the tree and laid amongst the branches looking down onto the women, she wouldn’t see her here, Persephone blends in perfectly with the blossom in the trees, she often hides here when she wants to get away from her mother. “It…It doesn’t matter who I am, you are the one trespassing! And I was merely examining your weapon there to enquire what kind of intruder you are!” Persephone bravely called out; the huntress chuckled to herself “trespassing? Intruder? Ha! Please, you flatter me. I must warn you I’m not afraid to fight a flower nymph sweetie, you try and attack me, and you will not win” she called as she continued to crawl around the trees, looking in every direction. Persephone scoffs to herself “flower nymph! Hmph”. She gazed down to see the huntress right below her, “I’m no mere flower nymph intruder, and you should know I’ve been trained in physical combat to protect myself; I suggest you surrender now and leave these woods”. “I think I’ll stay thanks” the huntress called out as she slowly started to realise the voice was coming from above, but before she could look up Persephone dropped down from the tree landing on top of the huntress and bringing her to the ground, Persephone pinned the huntress to the floor and threw her bow away from her. “Tell me why you’re here!” Persephone snarled, as she held the huntress’s arms behind her and pushed a knee into her back. “I don’t need to tell you anything Nymph!” said the huntress as she quickly released herself from Persephone’s grip, flipping her over to be on the ground underneath her with her knees and hands pinning her down. “Hey!” Persephone cried out as the huntress quickly disarmed her and mounted Persephone. Persephone squirmed under the huntresses grip but could not escape, the women looked down on her with a half crooked grin, she examined the nymph below her, taking in her soft pink skin and striking crimson hair, which was so long she was convinced it could kill a man. “You’re quite something aren’t ya?” the women said, as she loosened her grip on Persephone and let her roll away, “Not a threat to me though” she smiled. Persephone rolled away from the women’s grip and pounced up into a cat-like threatening stance. The huntress rose to her feet and dusted herself off and gazed down to Persephone who was still in her predatory stance almost hissing at the huntress’s feet. “I’m pretty sure I could hit you with one of my knives a lot quicker than you’ll be able to pounce on me and scratch my eyes out,” the huntress said tauntingly, Persephone quickly realised her pose wasn’t doing much in her favour so she quickly rose up and looked around her to find somewhat of a weapon, but there was nothing lying around, her mother’s organisation had stifled her again. “D…don't make me do this, I don’t want to hurt you,” Persephone said, trying to sound fierce and strong. The huntress dropped her head and smiled, she shook her head and began to laugh, “I’m sure you don’t petal, you’re not causing me a problem so I see no point in harming you either” Persephone raised an eyebrow at the nickname petal but felt relaxed by the women’s somewhat surrender. “Um.. okay, well I still don’t know who you are, and you are on my land.” She said sternly. The huntress cocked her head to the side, “I’m pretty sure this is Demeter’s land, not sure who you are thinking you own it.. and for the other matter, my name is Artemis” Persephone looked at her taken aback ‘she knows my mother’ she thought to herself, “Ok well, nice to meet you Artemis, my name is Persephone…I’m Demeter’s daughter” She replied shyly. Artemis was shocked, ‘Persephone… Demeter’s daughter…’ she thought to herself ‘I wonder if Demeter knows she’s this far out in the woods alone’. She slowly started to approach Persephone “Well, Persephone… daughter of Demeter, nice to meet you” she reached out her hand for Persephone to shake. Persephone looked at her hand and hesitantly put her own hand up to meet it. They grasped each other’s hands and shook, in some way as a truce.   
“I must say Persephone, your attack game isn’t too bad but your follow-through isn’t too great, just because you can pin down your target doesn’t mean you’ll win,” Artemis said towards Persephone whilst walking over to pick up her bow. “Thanks… I guess?” Persephone said unsurely, “I could teach you to really attack if you like?” Artemis said as she bent down to pick up her bow, she turned around to suddenly see Persephone in the air directly behind her glowing with glee, “You would do that?!” Persephone exclaimed.   
Artemis chucked “Yes, follow me” she beckoned Persephone to follow her towards the stream, Persephone obeyed and followed her towards the water edge. Artemis held out the bow in front of Persephone “I want you to hit that tree” she said pointing towards a large apple tree across the stream. Persephone looked at her nervously, “wh…what if I miss?” she asked, “Well If you miss you’ll be jumping in that water and grabbing my arrow!” Artemis said playfully, Persephone laughed awkwardly and stepped closer towards the bow preparing to grasp it. She took the bow in one hand and tried to imagine exactly how she should be holding it, Artemis saw her clear confusion and stepped in “Right well first things first you’re going to have to be holding it properly” she said as she took Persephone’s hands and guided them across the bow, “Ok you need this hand.. just here and this hand…” The two of them quickly released that Artemis was completely behind Persephone, her arms around her guiding her hands and body to confirm with the bow. Artemis could feel Persephone breathing deeply against her, their bodies firmly against each other that she feels every curve and mound of Persephone’s picturesque body. Persephone as well feeling Artemis hard armoured chest pushing against her, her arms wrapped around her body in such a strong way but so softly touching her arms and hands, so gently guiding her, now and again brushing lightly against her breasts.   
Artemis took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet smell of Persephone’s crimson hair, “Right well you’ve got the positioning and hold down, now we just need to load you up and shoot!” She said abruptly, killing the passionate silence between them. Persephone too snapped out of her hypnotic state and prepared herself to fire the weapon, Artemis passed her an arrow and showed her how to load it. Again, she came behind Persephone and spoke into her ear, “hold it…hold it… take your aim, feel the arrow and string between your fingers, see where you want the arrow to go… deep breathe and… shoot!” Suddenly Persephone was letting go of the arrow, it flying out of her hand and whipping through the wind, birds flying just by it, it was like it went in slow motion just gliding so elegantly, then abruptly hitting into the tree. The silence was broking by Artemis cheering “Woooowee! That was brilliant, especially for a first-time shooter, you should be proud!” she said smiling from ear to ear and placing a hand on Persephone’s shoulder. Persephone turned to Artemis, “That was amazing!” she exclaimed “I’ve never felt such a thrill!” she was almost jumping up and down with excitement.   
Artemis smiled and laughed at how gleeful Persephone was from shooting the arrow, it was something she did every day, it was her job, she didn’t see it as something that exciting anymore.   
“Do you have more?” Persephone asked, gesturing towards the blades concealed across Artemis corset, Artemis looked down towards the blades Persephone was suggesting “Ah… Yes, but these are my special blades, unfortunately, no one else gets to touch these” she said firmly, Persephone looked down at the ground, disappointed “But I do have a much larger collection back at my home if you’d like to see?” She added, Persephone light up again, a smile appearing across her face. “That sounds amazing!” Persephone said gleefully, however her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a grey, disappointed face, “But... My Mother… She won’t let me leave the woods… Let alone go to Olympus” she said solemnly. Artemis looked up at Persephone and felt almost angry, she was used to having people trying to hold her back.. and she would be darned if she would let it happen to someone else. “Listen my house in on the outskirts of Olympus, hardly that far… your mother will think you’re still out here working and anyway I heard she’s off today to visit the humans” Artemis said, placing a hand on Persephone’s shoulder “C’mon let's go!” She exclaimed taking Persephone’s hand and starting to walk off. Persephone smiled cheerfully and skipped along beside Artemis. 

-In Olympus-

“Right make yourself comfortable, I just need a quick shower after that hunt today,” Artemis said walking away and leaving Persephone in the kitchen.   
Persephone stood in the middle of the kitchen, taking in everything around her ‘This is nothing like the houses in Sicily… it’s breathtaking’ she said to herself as she walked through the kitchen into the front room, running her fingers across the walls guiding her way through. On the back wall of the front room Persephone spotted a large glass cabinet, from the bottom of the floor reaching up to the ceiling. “Wow…” Persephone said aloud to herself, opened eyed as she gazed upon the amazing arsenal in front of her. She noticed the cabinet was partly opened, she looked back towards the door Artemis had walked into when she disappeared going for a shower, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me taking a look” Persephone said to herself as she started to open the cabinet and admiring the weapons that stood before her. She saw one dagger, a sharp long blade, embedded in an opal and silver handle, its colours dancing in the light. She stared at it in awe, she reached up and took the blade from its place, she marvelled at it as it laid in her hands. The blade was beautiful curved and was hypnotizing, Persephone continued to stare at it whilst letting it dance across her hands, it was then that she slipped and her hand was sliced by the blade, she yelped and jumped back as the blade fell to the floor. “Oh gods!” she cried as she realised what had happened, she looked down at the floor and picked up the blade with a shaky hand and placed it back in the cabinet carefully, she then looked towards her left hand which had blood flowing out, she could feel herself feeling faint, what should she do? She walked into the kitchen and found some paper towel on the side, she wrapped it around her hand as she started to look for plasters around in the cupboards but alas could not find any. ‘I’ve got to sort this’ she thought to herself and walked towards the doorway she saw Artemis head to. From the distance, she could hear Artemis’ shower running and what sounded like Artemis singing to herself, she walked towards the door and tapped on it lightly “Artemis? Artemis? It's Persephone, I’m looking for plasters, I’m sorry, I’ll clear up any mess I’ve made” she called through the door, as she leant against the door calling out to Artemis it started to open slightly, “Artemis?” Persephone called out. As the door opened wider the steam that filled the bathroom started to fade, sprawled across the floor was Artemis clothes and her bow, leading towards the shower in the corner of the room. It was a large shower with two glass panels coming out from the walls and a large shower head gushing hot water down, beating against Artemis bare body, washing away the dirt from the stream and from rolling around on the ground with Persephone. “Artemis?” Persephone called out as she walked more into the bathroom and towards the shower, the steam began to clear as the door had been open a little while now. It cleared around the walls of the shower and Persephone caught her breath as she had sight of Artemis body in full, she had seen it slightly in the woods… gazed upon her, but not like this. Artemis stood there oblivious to the watching eye of Persephone as she stood below the shower enjoying the warm water beating on her skin, Persephone watched her in complete awe, completely forgetting about the blood dripping down from her hand, she watched her intensely, looking at her completely up and down. Her petite feet stood still as the water flowed around her, washing away the dirt, her legs firm and muscular but also seemingly soft and smooth, Persephone could imagine herself tracing her fingers across these smooth legs, enjoying their soft feel. Continuing to look up she saw her thighs, large but steady thighs that explained why she could run so well… and pin Persephone down. Across her left thigh just next to the crease between her legs was a small but obvious tattoo, Persephone couldn’t quite make out what it said but it had some sort of flower next to the text. As she continued to be hypnotized by Artemis’ dripping wet body, she stepped closer, Artemis turned slightly revealing her back and her petite but firm bum, Persephone longed to touch it… To nibble on it. Artemis turned again revealing her stomach and chest, Persephone admired her soft stomach, flat but not too skinny… that led to her breasts, much like her bum petite but perfect, astounding in fact. The water flowing off of her breasts entranced Persephone, she focussed in on her pronounced nipples, despite the warm water they were hard, Persephone wanted to suckle on them. She wanted to feel them in her hands, feel her soft bosom and juggle them between her hands, she wanted to suck on them…bite them. 

She looked up and was shaken into the real world by a firing pain in her hand, she remembered, the cut… the blood… She lightly tapped on the shower door “Artemis I’m so sorry to interrupt you, the door was open…” Artemis shot round quickly meeting Persephone’s gaze “Gods! Persephone you scared my senseless… what are you doing in here? Are you okay?” She asked shocked, to begin with, but then growing into concern, she noticed the golden blood dripping down onto the ground. “What happened?! Are you ok?!” Artemis asked hurriedly, getting out of the shower and approaching Persephone. Persephone took a step back away from the bare Artemis, “I… I uh... cut my hand on one of your blades, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have been touching them!” Persephone said solemnly as she started to tear up. Artemis sighed “Persephone it’s okay, I did bring you here to see them, I can't blame you for being interested, come on let's get you cleaned up” She reached down to pick up the towel that was on the floor outside the shower, but as she did she slipped on a wet patch and fell down into Persephone’s arms, they both landed with a thud as Artemis was straddling Persephone, “Gods!” they both cried out as they fell, they looked at each other and were silent for a moment and then both laughed. Both felt the rush as their bodies were against each other, Artemis’ bare body pressed against Persephone’s with nothing but a thin sheet of silk between them. Artemis laughed again and rolled off Persephone, “Sorry about that!” she said as she put her hand out to Persephone to help her up. “Oh, …it’s ok…” Persephone replied quietly, still feeling flustered by feeling Artemis wet, naked body pressed against hers.   
They both walked out of the bathroom together and into Artemis’ bedroom, “right, let me get you a change of clothes, you can’t go round wearing that silk now I’ve soaked it” she said laughing to herself as she turned to her chest of drawers and began to rifle through finding herself and Persephone some clothes to wear, “Ok” Persephone said, as she began untying the red rope from around her waist, her silk sheet began to fall down from her body, exposing her breasts but sitting nicely on top of her hips. Artemis turned around holding two t-shirts and two pair of leggings in her hands “I’m not sure if they’ll fit you perfectly but…” she paused, as she caught sight of Persephone’s large breasts jiggling as Persephone continued trying to pull her dress down around her hips, but struggling to get the rope to budge. She dropped the clothes as she was hypnotized by Persephone, her body was curvaceous and beautiful, her pale pink skin leading to two dark crimson nipples.   
Artemis took a step closer to Persephone, almost face to face with her now, “Oh um sorry, I can’t get this stupid rope belt to budge” Persephone said pleadingly. Without breaking eye contact Artemis took hold of the rope and slid her fingers inside the knot, untangling it and letting it fall around Persephone’s hips, causing her silk sheet to fall to the floor. There they both stood so close they could feel each other’s breath, not breaking eye contact but feeling the electricity bolt between the two of them, ‘I want her’ they both thought simultaneously. Artemis hand still lingered just above Persephone’s hip where she had untied the rope for her, she delicately laid one finger onto Persephone’s hip and felt her soft skin, trailing up towards her breast, as she got further up she felt the firmness of Persephone’s breast as she now placed the rest of her hand onto her, to feel her, she looked down and licked her lips. Persephone stood there, breathless and excited, Artemis worked her way towards Persephone’s pointed nipple and flicked it ever so slightly with her finger, Persephone gasped out loud with delight, which pleased Artemis even more. She continued to fondle with her breast, now using her finger and thumb to rub and pinch on Persephone’s nipples, causing Persephone to moan out loud with pleasure. Artemis continued to tease Persephone with one hand whilst she used the other to trace up past her breasts and along with her collar bone and neck, still not breaking eye contact. She continued her finger from her neck up onto her lips, tracing around them, Persephone nibbled on it slightly and began sucking on it.   
As much as Persephone was enjoying being played with it was her turn to have some fun, she took the hand that was tracing her lips into her own hand and began to kiss it, she kissed gently and softly all the way up Artemis’ arm and onto her neck. She let go of the hand and used her own to grab Artemis by the waist and pull her closer, now she started biting, nibbling and sucking onto Artemis neck as her other hand fondled her breast. Artemis let out a small moan of pleasure, she started running her hand through Persephone’s hair using it to let out her overwhelming pleasure, she grasped some of the hair in her hand and used it to pull Persephone’s head back, Persephone gasped from the shock but also from the enjoyment from a little pain involved. Artemis looked at her hungrily and then down at her lips, biting her own with anticipation. She couldn’t hold back, and she brought Persephone towards her and pushed her lips against her own, they both sunk into the kiss. It begins hot and passionately their hands all other each other, then it slowed and became rhythmic as Artemis started to lead Persephone to the bed. Artemis pulled away reluctantly just for a second, as they stood in front of the bed, both of them their bodies aching for more, hot and wet. Artemis looked Persephone dead in the eyes “Do you want this she asked?” sternly, Persephone nodded and said breathlessly “yes” with that Artemis smiled a wicked smile and growled at Persephone, pushing her onto the bed. Persephone giggled as she landed amongst the soft feather pillows. As she was about to get onto the bed Artemis looked down to see Persephone’s silk dress and red rope belt, she chuckled lightly to herself and picked up the rope. “You asked for it” she snarled and crawled onto the bed, coming up in between Persephone’s legs. Persephone was physically panting now; the anticipation was killing her “Do it” she said firmly. Artemis smiled devilishly and took both Persephone’s hands and tied them together around her wrist using her red rope, she then tied her bounded hands up to the bedpost. As she did so she laid a kiss upon Persephone’s wrist and began to lower herself back to Persephone’s level, she looked at Persephone wickedly and then kissed her again, much harder now, hungrier, as she did so her hand trailed down Persephone leg to meet the crevice between her thighs. Persephone purred as she felt Artemis’ hand delicately dance around her vagina. Her fingers started to explore and found Persephone’s clit, she began to flick it gently with her finger as she watched Persephone moan with pleasure, it was good, but not enough, she took two fingers and began to rub hard in a circular motion across her clitoris causing Persephone to rive and squirm with pleasure, her moans getting louder. Artemis could feel her sweet body thrusting, begging for more, she finished by giving one final flick and letting Persephone catch her breath. She then continued going down, tracing around Persephone’s opening, feeling its softness and how it was getting moist. She traced one finger around, getting closer and very gently tickled the very rim of her hole. She pushed her finger in, feeling Persephone’s tight pussy clasp around her, she was warm and dripping wet inside, Artemis loved the feeling of it. She upped the game by putting two fingers inside of her and began moving them slowly in and out. Persephone let out a deep moan “oooooooooh” she cried, Artemis loved hearing her moans, she began to quicken the pace, fucking her tight pussy with her fingers, Persephone couldn’t contain herself and started moaning even louder “Ooooh… Oooh Artemis… Ahhhhh” she cried out as Artemis repeatedly hit her G spot over and over again. Artemis continued the rhythm and started to use her thumb to rub Persephone’s clitoris again, Persephone cried out in pleasure, almost screaming out Artemis’s name her body thrashing around the bed. Artemis looked up from her doing to watch Persephone call out her name in pleasure, she smirked to herself and started to lower herself, so she was faced with Persephone’s beautiful opening. She looked at it eagerly and began gently kissing around it, she slowed the pace of her fingers and just began to work on Persephone’s G spot, keeping her fingers in deep. Persephone purred with excitement as Artemis again to kiss around her clitoris, she came straight above it with her lips and ever so gently brushed it with them, Persephone gasped as Artemis flicked her tongue against Persephone’s clit, she had never felt pleasure like this before, she felt like she was going mad, it never felt this good when she did it to herself. Artemis couldn’t hold back and dived into devouring Persephone’s wet pussy, she twirled her clit around with her tongue and sucked on it, Persephone crying out and moaning continuously. She removed her fingers from Persephone’s hole and began licking up her juices with her tongue, as Persephone laid on the bed panting and trying to catch her breath, but Artemis wasn’t going to let her rest. She darted her tongue in and out of her vagina, slurping up her cum as she again started to rub her clitoris, this was it Persephone was near orgasm as she started screaming Artemis over and over again. Her hands still tied against the bedpost and her body writhing around on the bed, “Oh Gods!” she cried out as she came, her cum gushing out of her vagina over Artemis’ lips and over the bed, Artemis grinned and continued to lick up her juices. Persephone laid there panting heavily, Artemis sat up and wiped her lips, grinning at Persephone. “Y….You… I want to do you…” Persephone said breathlessly, “What’s that?” Artemis replied teasingly crawling back up towards Persephone bringing her face towards hers. Persephone looked up at Artemis with lust-filled eyes, she gazed up in astonishment at the women who had just made her feel things she had never felt before, she wanted the pleasure of reciprocating.


End file.
